Hide and Seek
by SuddenlyPINEAPPLEZ
Summary: I hear them beckoning... I hear them calling... I hear their screams of excitement... And I still see their blood...


(?)

I can hear them beckoning me... "Come, come..."

I can hear their calls of excitement... "Come and play..."

I can hear their screams... "Let's all play..."

And I can still see their blood... "...A game of Hide and Seek...!"

I hear a raspy moaning... "Bonnie..." I grunt. Pulling up the camera, I see Bonnie in the back room. The cam flickers and there's static for a few moments, then I can only see Bonnie's empty eye sockets and his glowing white pupils... but I also hear his raspy pleas... "Save them..." he calls. Soon, the purple rabbit is gone, now in the doorway of the office. I slam the door's button, slamming the electronic door in front of the animatronic.

Now I hear the clattering of pots. I look at the kitchen. Nothing. As usual. As I turn the camera off, an image of an eyeless Chica, white pupils glowing, next to a pack of pots that spell out the word, plain as day, "Save them...". I scoff, opening the left door and closing the right, as Chica is apon the glass, peering in.

I now hear the sound of metal against the wall. I sigh while giving a slight chuckle. "Damn it Foxy..." He was always my favorite but a pain in the ass during the night shift. The old heap of trash that was Foxy's replacement at the old location though... He wasn't on the top of my list, and that puppet thing? I would of scrapped it immediately! I click the button for Pirate's Cove and see the curtain thrown open. I look at the west hall, and see a grim looking Foxy, eyes glowing white like the others, next to a sentence he scraped out with his metal hook. "Save them...". My heart begins to race a bit as the fox's face lifts into a grin and he runs to my office door. Putting the camera down, I slam the door shut and listen to the banging of a metal fist on a metal door. Horrid. I flicker the light of the right door and see that Chica is gone. I look at the Show Stage, seeing Bonnie and Chica are back to their original places... but Freddy is gone.

I rapidly begin to search through the cameras, leading to the East Hall where Freddy is stating into the camera, eyes blank and white just like the others. My heart began to slam as Freddy begins to spell in a computer like voice, "S...A...V...E...T...H...E...M...". This happened over and over, the same phrase that had appeared 3 times before this whole night. "Save them..."

Suddenly, I hear the raspy groaning, the banging of pots and pans, the scratching, irritating sound of a hook scraping against the wall, therobotic spelling... and the sobbing of a little girl...

I flicker the cameras until I'm at the cam where I can see the Freddy poster. As soon as I find this, the noise stops... and the girl sobs grow louder. She's curled up with her hands around her knees, rocking back and forth. Without stopping this terrifying action, she lifts a hand to the Freddy poster, which turns into the picture of a yellow Freddy Fazbear head without an endoskeleton. Grasping it with a fist, she looks into the camera, her eyes black with tiny white pupils glowing. Her figure flashes from the bear in to poster to the girl for a few moments. Finally, it stops on her, in her human form, her eyes now normal. Her small mouth, her long, straight, honey hair. Her deep green eyes, identical to mine... I hold my breath, tears spilling from my eyes as I look into her's, now flickering from normal to tiny white pupils. I listen as she squeaks out in between sobs... "You can't...!" Her form changes to the yellow bear that soon appears into my office. I block her out by picking up the camera and everything comes for me. Foxy runs down the hall, Bonnie a d Chica's groaning grows louder, and I can hear Freddy playing his song in the kitchen as I look at the Golden Freddy poster through the camera. I don't notice Chica in the doorway through my tears.

"I...I killed her..."

"I KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"

I cry out, sobbing as I hear a screach sounding though the room and I feel the crushing of a mask on my face. I open my eyes and see my daughter's face. She whispers to me, "Daddy..." Those memories come racing back. The divorce, the rage, the murdering, the beta blockers, the unknowingness of being a killer...

"Kill me..."

I feel the pain seering through my body as the animatronic devices and the metal wires dig themselves into my flesh, but I can't hear my screams.

No...

I hear her's...

I hear my daughter's screams. The same screams that rung into my ears as I murdered her with a knife, as I shoved her into the empty suit, as I cut the wire of the animatronic devices so they never used the bear and so know one would discover my daughter... the same words, over and over again...

"DADDY! DADDY...!"

"I...I love you..." I croak out to my hallucination...

"I love you too...daddy..."

I feel her hug me for the last time as I slip away into nothingness and death.

"I love you...daddy..." Was all I could hear during my death...


End file.
